


Treading Territory

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: They are walking back from meeting another pack. It's another pack's territory and Derek wishes he was anywhere but here.





	Treading Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my first time writing Derek doing the peeing. It was a lot of fun to write desperate Derek although reading desperation makes me wanna cry. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Unbeta'd. If you find any inconsistency/mistakes or have any tag suggestions please let me know.

“You okay there, babe?” the question barely registered in the dazed state he was in.

“Hhn?” Derek grunted in response, not even sparing his boyfriend a glance as he was too busy concentrating on holding himself back.

It didn't appear that the younger man minded though. Stiles asked again, “Are you feeling alright? Looking kinda uncomfortable there.”

"'m fine," Except he wasn't.

He needed to  _ piss _ . Like yesterday. Goddamnit, he'd want nothing else but to just bring out his cock from the confines of his jeans and  _ let loose _ . But, no. He couldn't do that. At least, not where he was at that moment.

The two of them were walking back from meeting a pack. They were visiting said pack's territory in hopes to make a treaty. Much like Derek's own, it was in the depths of a forest. This forest however, was thicker than the preserve in Beacon Hills. So, Derek had to abandon the Camaro not too far down the road. They then had come a lot farther in from there. With a full bladder, the path back seemed endless. He so  _ wished _ he come here at all.

"Since you didn't seem to hear anything I said, I'm gonna repeat." Derek distantly registered Stiles speak again. "Could we stop for a moment? Um, I need to take a leak."

Derek stopped walking as soon as the words made any sense in his mind. When he looked up, he saw Stiles had stopped, as well. The man was chewing on his lips and shuffling his weight from one foot to another, looking at everything but Derek. There was also the slight flush creeping up his neck.  _ As if they didn't already see each other piss all the time _ .

"Okay." The werewolf answered.

The human beamed, coming closer to leave a peck on his lips. Like he didn't expect Derek to agree. Maybe he thought Derek would tell him to wait until they got back to the hotel. he wished to say but he didn't. It'd be plain torture to watch the other man relieve his bladder while he  _ couldn't _ .

"Thanks, babe." The other man turned his back on him to find a perfect spot and Derek took the chance to squeeze his dick a few  _ painful _ times so he not leak anything. "I'll be right back. Or.. you could watch." Stiles winked looking back.

Stopping in front of a nearby bush, the younger took stance facing him and undid his pants. He brought out his penis and immediately after, a stream of urine began jetting down.

Derek wanted to look away and not pay attention but the way his boyfriend pissed was one of his favourite things to watch. So, he stared, entranced by the way Stiles closed his eyes and threw his head back in relief, the way hummed after. The way his piss soaked the green bush and it glistened under the sunlight. Then all too soon, it was over. The cascade of urine stopped and the human shook his penis to rid of any clinging droplets of piss.

Stiles opened his eyes and smirked when his gaze fell on Derek. That was when he realised, even though it was still very much present, he had forgotten about his need for a little moment. Not only that, he was a little more than hard and had been rubbing himself over the jeans without noticing.

Well, at least this way he couldn't wet himself now, he bemused.

"As much as I want to help you with that," Stiles broke the silence that seemed to fall around them, "Going back to the hotel room first would be a better idea."

Derek grinned in response, or so he hoped that looked to Stiles. He palmed his crotch one last time for good measure, wanting to keep himself hard for as long as he could.

They resumed their walk.

The forest seemed to start thinning out, which was a good thing. It meant they'd get to the Camaro soon.  _ Then back to the hotel _ .

Although Derek was beginning to doubt he'd make it. A few spurts of piss here and there already managed to escape. Nothing was showing on his jeans yet. But Derek knew it was only a matter of time.

His boyfriend was rambling as usual while walking a few steps ahead. Derek tried to pay attention, to have something to distract him from the _aching_ _need_ to use the toilet. But, his senses had gone into overdrive. Meaning he was aware of every smell and sound, which was making it difficult to listen.

By the time they found the Camaro, everything was a loud buzz to him. His feet felt weird, like he was floating.

With shaking fingers, he brought out the keys and— thank goodness— managed to unlock on his first try. Although it did take more than all of his concentration.

When he got inside though, Derek knew he wouldn't make it. He'd reached his limit. Let alone driving, if he attempted to turn on the ignition, the pressure it would put on his bladder would be enough to lose the last bit of control he had.

So, he sat, clutching the steering wheel. Trembling and breath coming in short. That was when Stiles finally noticed.

"Derek, what's wrong? Are you getting sick? Oh my god, did they somehow poison you? But we didn't eat or touch anything. Oh god, please don't die on me. I'm gonna think up someth-

_ "Stiles," _ Derek panted out. "I'm fine." He paused to breath. "Well, not really. I just fucking need to piss  _ so bad _ ."

"Thank God, you're not dying." He couldn't see Stiles' expression as he didn't chance moving but the relief in his voice was obvious. "Why didn't you just say something earlier. You could've did it with me back then or we could've stopped again for you. No biggie."

"I can't." He gritted out.

"Wha- why?"

"I'm in someone else's territory." Derek really didn't want to do the explanations  _ now _ but it was his fault for not saying anything before. "If I do that I'll be marking it, I'll be-" breathed through his mouth. 

"Challenging for a claim." Stiles finished for him "Oh God, why didn't you stop me earlier!"

"You're human. It's fine" As if that explained everything. Which kinda did cause they probably got their territory "marked" by many humans all the time.

"But I'm pack and your mate. What if-

"No." There was a wet patch forming on his jeans. "Even if you're pack. You're not raised in one. They would understand." The werewolf hoped that would be enough for now.

"Fuck," he cursed as more piss leaked out darking his jeans farther. "I think I'm wetting myself. Wanted to avoid that if possible."

"Shit." Derek chanced a glance at his boyfriend. They both knew Derek didn't exactly enjoy wetting his clothes. The human looked like when he did when he was thinking up a plan. "Okay, okay listen. I'm yours, right?"

"I'm yours." Stiles stated this time not breaking eye contact. There was a certain determination in those warm honey coloured eyes. "Use me."

Derek stared. If he understood the meaning correct, it'd be the first time Stiles would be doing that. Drink Derek's piss, that is.

The image of Stiles drinking down his got him hard again. The other noticed it too and fumbled with the door then bolted out.

He looked up to see Stiles quickly cross the front before stopping at the driver's side. The younger man yanked the door open and squatted down as Derek took the chance and shifted so he was facing Stiles.

The human placed a reassuring hand on his thigh and the werewolf met his eyes, his need forgotten for the moment.

"Use me." Stiles repeated his earlier words and reached for the belt, unbuckling it with ease.

Derek scooted until he was hanging off the edge of his seat. Then sat there trembling for control as his need overtook his arousal and let the other handle the rest.

For a brief moment, he wondered how he hadn't flooded everything already. There was only a large wet patch on his jeans and a little on the bottom of his henley. Then Stiles leaned down and in one swift motion unzipped his fly and brought out his dick.

The sudden cold air had him losing whatever control but Stiles wrapped his lips around his cockhead at the same time.

Derek sighed and let go. Everything turned into white from the intense relief.

When he came to, he was moaning while he pissed down his boyfriend's throat. He was surprised to see Stiles managing to keep most of it in except a few dribbles here and there. His throat worked in quick succession to swallow all the piss Derek had to offer.

The stream went on for what seemed like forever yet there was no sign of it slowing down. However, he could  _ feel _ his bladder easing up with each passing second.

How did he have so much to piss, Derek had no idea. For a brief moment, he thought maybe the possibly ally pack  _ did _ do something to him which was stupid. Why  _ would _ they do something like that.

Derek carded his fingers through Stiles' hair as he watched how he gulped down each mouthful of piss. His pale skin was flushed and the pretty mouth wrapped around his cock made the human look almost sinful.

Finally, his stream seemed to start dying. When he guessed it receded to just a dribble, Derek gripped Stiles' hair tight and shoved his cock farther down his throat.

The werewolf did that often when Stiles was giving him a blowjob and he was about to come. His boyfriend liked it rough. So, it was no surprise when Stiles opened up his throat and welcomed the intrusion. Derek finished the rest of his flow directly down his throat. As he was pulling out, the human tightened his lips and sucked on his cock until it was clean.  _ Then _ , he let Derek pull out.

Stiles got up from his crouching stance, eyes glazed over and a very noticeable bulge in his pants. “We need to get back to the hotel,  _ now _ ,” he panted through breaths. “Otherwise, I'm fucking you right here in the car until you you can't come anymore”

They did reach the hotel although didn't make it out of the car, let alone the parking lot until they both got to orgasm at least once.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
